


The Power of Love

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [17]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face lit up when he saw a blur of a figure walking out of the convenience store and running up to his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [A szerelem ereje](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058768) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Beta-ed by [demonslave666](http://demonslave666.livejournal.com).
> 
> [[50 stories](http://50stories.livejournal.com) Theme Set 001, #13 Chocolate]

Rain poured heavily on the windshield. Reita sat still staring ahead, despite not being able to see anything but blured lights of streetlamps through the glass. His Mustang was the only car in the parking lot of the convenience store, and the streets were just as empty. No one was insane enough to drive in this weather, no one but him.

Reita was waiting for something. His face lit up when he saw a blur of a figure walking out of the convenience store and running up to his car. Uruha opened the door, jumped in and quickly slammed it shut.

“This rain is awful!” he growled. “Fuck you and your stupid ideas.”

The blonde frowned as he started the engine. “It wasn't stupid.” he pouted. “When you run out of certain things, you need to go shopping.”

“I can understand that, Reita, if we were talking about bread, water or soap.” the guitarist snapped. “But we had to come here in this insane weather for fucking KitKats!”

“KitKats are just as important as bread.” the bassists stated with childish stubbornness.

“You're lucky I love you,” Uruha sighed, massaging his temple, “or I would punch you in the face for making me go out into the rain, you spoiled bastard.”

Reita glanced at him from the corner of his eyes as he turned the steering-wheel with a smug grin. Never underestimate the power of love. It works miracles on men: they forget how to say no to you.


End file.
